Konohagakure (Earth-1529)
Konohagakure is the hidden village of the Land of Fire. As the main shinobi village of one of the five great nations, Konohagakure has a Kage as its leader, in their case, the Hokage, of which seven have existed through the village's history. Konoha is hidden deep within a dense forest, and has its base in a mountain known as Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who took the office of Hokage engraved into it. Konohagakure is the most powerful of all hidden villages, having emerged victorious and mostly unnafected to the Second Great Shinobi War in comparison to neighbor villages and nations, and duo to their power and economic stability they enjoyed peace for decades. History Founding and Senju alliance.]]During the Warring States Period that followed the First Hundred Year War, shinobi were organized into small mercenary clans that lived only to fight against other clans. Among the most powerful clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, which, while survived the war by joining forces, soon started to fight against one another again for power and influence. Hashirama Senju eventually became the leader of the Senju clan, and used of his power to sign a truce with the Uchiha. Together, the two clans allied with the emerging Fire Lord Sozin of the Land of Fire that took over the nations from the fallen monarchs and kings to form the first hidden village - Konohagakure. Other clans soon followed note and started to build their own villages in other nations, ending the Warring States Period. Hashirama used woodbending, his unique take on earthbending, to create much of Konoha's infraestructure. His abilities and ideals shaped the culture of the village and prompted him to become Hokage. The Uchiha feared that Hashirama would use his power to oppress their clan and attempted to overthrown him. Konoha eventually came in the possession of the Nine-Tails, and to contain the tailed beast, the village started sealing the beast within a new Air Nomad host in the Southern Air Temple, near the village. The Air Nomads were peaceful and possessed huge ties with both Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole. Second Hundred Year War In the following centuries, Hashirama eventually died of old age and was replaced by his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, who aimed at expanding Konoha's influence and the Land of Fire's territories through alliances and better relationships with the other five great nations and minor nations. However, he would die by the hands of Kinkaku within the first years of the Second Hundred Year War, and was soon replaced by Hiruzen Sarutobi, who became the Third Hokage. Through the war, Hiruzen was able to keep direct conflict away from the Land of Fire and fought against Iwagakure and Sunagakure on their own territory, as well as the lands of minor nations, such as Amegakure in the Land of Storms and Soragakure in the Land of Sky. Iroh, one of Konoha's top generals, was sent by Hiruzen to take over the Land of Earth's capital, Ba Sing Se, which became known as the legendary six-hundred-day Siege of Ba Sing Se and led to the death of Iroh's son, Lu Ten, as well as Iroh's loss of daimyo position by his brother, Danzou. Nevertheless, Iroh's legendary feats at Ba Sing Se, as well as his fight against Hanzo the Salamander, Amegakure's village head, made him, alongside Tsunade and Orochimaru, the three legendary Sannin. Minato Namikaze achieved legendary status for his defense of Konoha through the Land of Plains' border by Iwagakure/Kusagakure allied forces, and he returned to his home as a war hero. Air Nomad Genocide and the Nine-Tails Attack attack on Konoha.]]After the end of the Second Hundred Year War, Hiruzen appointed Minato to replace him and become the Fourth Hokage. However, in 0 BG, two weeks after Minato took office, a masked man invaded the Air Temple with his acolytes and slaughtered all inhabitants, except for the pregnant Kushina Uzumaki, then the Avatar of the Nine-Tails, removing the tailed beast from her and released it to attack Konoha. Minato was able to defeat the man, who disappeared, but he was forced to give his life to seal the Nine-Tails in the body of his own son, Naruto. Thousands died defending the village, and most survivors came to blame Naruto for the actions of the monster inside of him. Hiruzen, who retook the position of Third Hokage with Minato's death, outlawed any mention of the Nine-Tails and Naruto's parents. Hyuga Kidnapping The Hyuga Kidnapping happened in 9 AG, only nine years after the Nine-Tails destruction and the extinction of the Air Nomads, Kumogakure and Konohagakure decided to officially sign up peace from the Second Hundred Year War and put an end to the spying and assassinating in a date which coincided with Hinata Hyuga's third birthday. An, the Third Raikage, sent Jet, one of his lieutenants, to Konoha to sign the treaty, but Jet and his soldiers attempted to kidnap Hinata to discover the secrets of the Byakugan and its secrets. Jet was subsequently killed by Hinata's father, Hiashi, but An would insist the incident was an isolated one and not something he ordered. Despite this, the Third Hokage decided to put an end to the negotiations. Uchiha Clan Massacre hilling one of his fellow clan members.]]Danzou, on his position as daimyo, believed that the Uchihas were responsible for the attack of the Nine-Tails, and he slowly excluded the clan from much of Konoha's activities, much to Hiruzen's dismay. Angered by their treatment, the Uchihas began to plot a coup d'état to take control of the village. Itachi Uchiha, one of the most prominient members of the village, wiped out his clan in an effort to stop them from going through their plans, but spared his young brother, Sasuke, who was left traumatized and filled with hatred for the massacre. Itachi was thus declared a traitor by his village and became a missing-nin. Konoha Crush In 16 AG, Konoha hosted the annual Chunin Exams. During the exam's final stage, the village was assaulted by Otogakure forces led by Orochimaru in the hopes of ending the thirty-year long peace between the nations. While Orochimaru was defeated and many of his conspirators were killed with the help of Sunagakure, hundreds lost their lives, including Hiruzen. He was promptly replaced by Tsunade, who became the Fifth Hokage, but the military recovery was slow. Duo to the diminished forces of Konohagakure, the village was unable to take an active role in foreign issues for months. Assault on Konohagakure .]]Seven years after the failed Konoha Crush, Pain and Konan attacked Konoha in the hopes of capturing Naruto and extracting the Nine-Tails from him. Konoha's forces were able to take out some of the Pains individually, but they were completely slaughtered by Pain and Konan themselves, whose power was much beyond theirs. Naruto was able to return to Konoha four days later and killed Pain, before confronting Nagato himself, who died. Tsunade was left comatose after nearly dying for using all of her chi, leaving Danzou to temporarily take over the Hokage's duties. He traveled to Konoha to oversee the rebuilding process of the village. Great Shinobi War Duo to the growing aggression of the mysterious Iazo, the five great nations decided to run the old but inefficient United Republic of Nations to fight their enemy in the newly declared Great Shinobi War. Danzou was killed minutes after the agreement of the alliance, but Tsunade was able to awake in time to return to office. While it was still under reconstruction, Konoha became a safe haven for refugees from both the Land of Fire and neighboring nations. Points of interest *Konoha Academy for Bending Arts *Amaguriama *Dango Shop *Fire Zoo *Hokage Rock *Hokage Residence *Information & Receiving Centre *Jonin Standby Station *Kikyo Castle *Konoha Archive Library *Konoha Aviary *Konoha Bank *Konoha Cemetery *Konoha Hospital *Konoha Hot Springs *Konoha Library *Konoha Military Forces Headquarters *Konoha Mountain Villa *Konoha Orphanage *Lightning Burger *Memorial Stone *Mission assignment desk *Naka River *Naka Shrine *Bending Research Center *Ramen's Pleasure *Senju Park *Shushu-Ya *Tatsumi Gate *Third Training Ground *Training Hall *Uchiha Senbei *Yakiniku Q *Yamanaka Flowers Clans *Aburame Clan *Akimichi Clan *Hyuga Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Nara Clan *Sarutobi Clan *Senju Clan *Uchiha Clan *Yamanaka Clan Culture Much of Konohagakure's culture was shaped by the Uchiha and Senju clans, which founded the village. This includes culinary, fashion, and military tactics. The standard attire for Konoha's shinobi are blue or black shirts, usually consisting of swirling patterns on their shoulders and matching colored pants under green-colored flak jackets. The jackets also have a red swirl on their back, symbolizing Konoha's leaf symbol, and pockets on the chest area. Their legs are also wrapped under bandages. In combat, most Konoha shinobi use firebending. Emergency protocols Category:Earth-1529 Category:Locations of Earth-1529 Category:Settlements of Earth-1529 Category:Hidden villages (Earth-1529) Category:Land of Fire (Earth-1529)